En busca de ti
by Procyon-Terulalu
Summary: una propuesta para Chat lo ayudara a encontrar la identidad de su Lady, pero primero tendrá que pasar por celos, confusiones, peleas y muchas decisiones que tomar, como reaccionara Chat al descubrir la verdad detrás de esta propuesta. ESPERO les guste.
1. Chapter 1 DECLARACION Y PROPUESTA

Hola este es el primer capítulo de esta historia, que está inspirado en mi poema buscando, gracias a los reviews de los otros fics, sin más espero les guste.

CHAPTER 1: DECLARACION Y PROPUESTA

En la noche parisina, a la luz de la luna, se encontraban Ladybug y Chat noir, los aclamados héroes de parís, estos estaban a recostados en las vigas de la torre Eiffel, después de haber dado su ronda de patrullaje nocturno.

Adrien pov

Cuando escuche el pitido de nuestros miraculous no pude más que maldecir por mis adentros, porque justo cuando la atmósfera entre nosotros esta tan bien, esto tenía que pasar.

Estaba tan distraído en maldecir conmigo mismo, hasta que vi una mano agitarse frente mío.

Que pasa gatito, ¿qué te tiene tan distraído?, problemas con felinas, ¿quizás?- dijo mi hermosa lady con diversión. A veces esta chica le gustaba jugar con fuego.

Tal vez – dije acercándome hacia ella lentamente- pero tal vez mis problemas no sean con gatitas – le dije una vez ya cerca de su oído,- si no más bien problemas con bichitos traviesos- dije atrapándola rápidamente entre mis brazos, dejándola sin escapatoria.

Qu…e- dijo ella en su sorpresa, tenía que admitirlo me encantaba mi lady audaz y astuta pero nerviosa y tímida era una ternura.

Pero de repente sentí como movía su pequeño cuerpo debajo del mío y con brusquedad me alejaba de ella.

¡Basta Chat¡- dijo ella con molestia, su voz se notaba agitada y sus mejillas un poco colorados por el esfuerzo que había hecho de apártame.

Si hubiera sido otro momento juro que hubiera dicho un comentario coqueto acerca de eso, pero ahora no había manera de que lo hiciera no con my lady así de molesta.

Chat ya basta de que digas ese tipo de cosa, me pones muy nerviosa con tus coqueteos de aquí para allá.- dijo ella con un notorio tartamudeo en su voz.

My lady, como quieres que pare, si cada vez que te veo no puedo dejar de pensar la manera en la que puedo conquistar, quiero estar a tu lado, que me dejes quererte, porque yo te amo bugaboo, si tan solo comprendieras – Estaba seguro que después de haber dicho eso me iba a arrepentir, así que solo baje mi rostro ha esperar a que my lady me rechazara y se fuera. Más grande fue mi sorpresa al notar una tibia mano enguantada sobre mi mejilla.

De verdad me amas- dijo ella, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza estaba tan sorprendido y avergonzado- Esta bien minou, tengo algo que decirte y es muy importante, así que necesito que me mires a los ojos- Levante mi mirada para encontrarme con los hermosos ojos azules de my lady, y notar que sus zafiros estaban sumergidos en lagrimas me sorprendí mucho al verla de esa manera, no era algo que me esperaba.

Pero Salí de mi asombro al ver tomaba una de mis manos entre las de ella, esto cada vez iba de raro a ilógico.

Chat, yo te amo- cuando dijo eso vi como llevaba mi mano hacia sus pálidos labios y les daba un suave y tierno beso, por otra parte yo no sabía que decir, como es que de un momento a otro esto sucedió- pero- ahora si estamos en la realidad- No sé si tú me ames de verdad – quede estupefacto, ¡ ¿Cómo es que podía dudar de lo que sentía por ella?! , estaba a punto de de recalcarle, pero ella me detuvo,- no espera déjame terminar, - yo estoy segura de lo que siento, ¿estás tú seguro de lo que sientes?, y si te decepcionas de mi, tienes idea de ¿de como soy detrás de la máscara?,- yo no sabía que responderle, era cierto yo no sabía nada de la chica detrás de ese traje moteado, y creo que ella tomo mi silencio como respuesta.

Está bien- vi como ella suspiraba un poco y sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo más intenso y apretaba mi mano con más fuerza- te propongo algo, se que llevas tiempo querer saber quien soy detrás de la máscara, sin embargo no has intentado buscarme ya que fue un trato entre tú y yo, y agradezco que respetes mi deseos, y aunque que suene muy egoísta, quiero saber si me amas de verdad, quiero que me encuentres, que descubras mi verdadera forma civil, y estoy segura que si de verdad me amas lo lograras,- dijo y escuchamos de nuevo esos molestos pitidos- bueno, al parecer ya no queda más tiempo, Adiós chatón, que tengas suerte.

Con eso soltó mi mano y beso mi mejilla y se fue con la ayuda de su yo-yo a su hogar.

Yo también me fui a casa, necesitaba descansar, hoy había sido un día muy largo, y ocupaba todas pilas recargadas al cien para empezar con la búsqueda del amor de mi vida.

Espero les haya gustado, si les gusto subiré el siguiente capítulo, pregunten lo quieran aquí estoy, nos vemos, adieu.


	2. Chapter 2 DESMOTIVACION

hola a todos ,(abucheos), si lose me tarde mucho en publicar la segunda parte, pero es que cambie las ideas que tenia sobre el fic, entonces, lo siento en serio, espero les guste.

* * *

El sol estaba resplandeciente sobre el azulado cielo, sentía paz y calma a mi alrededor, estaba sobre una manta roja y blanca a cuadros, sentía la brisa chocar contra mi rostro, serré mis ojos para sentir su frescura y aroma.

De repente escuche una risilla cantarina a mi lado, vi a una chica, de cabello azul oscuro, ella llevaba su cabello suelto, lo extraño era que no podía ver su rostro, estaba algo borroso, vi como la chica se ponía de pie, y ahí fue cuando pude apreciar bien su vestimenta, era un vestido violeta corto hasta la rodilla, con un encaje al borde de este de un color blanco, llevaba unas bailarinas negras con un chongo dorado al frente, el vestido se le entallaba perfectamente en la pequeña cintura que la chica poseía, mostraba una blanca y cremosa piel.

Debía admitirlo la chica era verdaderamente hermosa, era una pena que no pudiera verle el rostro.

Que pasa Chat, el gato te comió la lengua- Dijo la chica al ver mi estado de idiotez, pero despertándome de inmediato al reconocer la portadora de esa voz. A pesar de saber quién era pregunte.

¿My lady?- dije algo confundido.

Si y no Chat- ¿Qué? Dije a mismo- Chat recuerda lo que tienes que hacer, yo soy la chica detrás de la máscara, la que tienes que descubrir chat, se que será difícil, pero sé que lo harás confió en ti, porque si no lo logras me sentiré mal, ya que significaría que no amas…

Yo lo lograre My lady te lo prometo- dije con convicción, para ver como se encogía y bajaba su cabeza.

¿Qué tal que no?- dijo dejándome impactado y empezando a correr lejos de mi.

Empecé a correr detrás de ella y gritando, escuchando sus sollozos a lo lejos.

¡MY LADY!- fue lo último que dije hasta que vi oscuridad.

Me desperté de golpe , ese fue uno de los peores sueños de mi vida, controle un poco mi respiración y vi a mi alrededor, parpadee varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, me acerque a mi mesa de noche y vi lo hora que era eran las 6:00 am, tenía una hora y media para estar listo.

Me tome una ducha larga, pensé en todo lo que había pasado ayer, se podía decir que antes está muy motivado pero después de ese sueño se me vinieron a la cabeza muchos pros y contras que tenía el asunto, por ejemplo, ¿Dónde iba a comenzar la búsqueda?, entre otras cosas más significativas, lo único bueno que tenia bueno hasta ahora era el resultado que iba a tener si la encontraba, pero ahí venia el contra mas grande y que más miedo me daba, ¿y si no la encontraba?.

Serré el grifo de la ducha y me vestí, con mi atuendo de siempre, baje al comedor y tan solo llegue me colocaron mi balanceado desayuno, comí y espere que llegara Natalie con mi agenda para el día de hoy, fue como si la hubiera convocado.

Buenos días Adrien – dije ella con su ya normal seriedad.

Buenos días Natalie- le respondí cordialmente.

Adrien, hoy tienes clases de piano y mandarín después de clases- dijo ella sin una pisca de aparente de emoción.

Solamente?- pregunte un poco resignado a tener un día libre.

Si, puedes irte, el auto ya está listo para que te vayas-menciono antes de dar la vuelta e irse.

Me levante, y tome mi maleta y me hacia el auto, para irme a la escuela.

El día en la escuela para mí por primera vez paso muy lento, todo fue normal, yo saludando a todos, Chloe encima de mí, yo sentándome al lado de Nino, nada fuera de lo común, excepto que ese día pude ver a una de mis amigas actuar diferente no sé si era yo o qué pero ese día Marinette me había saludado de manera casual y relajada, sé que es extraño estar sorprendido por eso y más cuando es una de tus amigas pero es que hay veces que Marinette actúa muy raro enfrente de mí que he llegado a pensar que me sigue odiando, hoy me mostró una sincera y blanca sonrisa, que cualquier otro día me hubiera emocionado mucho.

Después de todo eso, el día paso con normalidad, para mí, pero creo que todos a mi alrededor notaron mi ausencia, ya que podía sentir sus y las palabras de preocupación de mi amigo.

Después de finalizar el segundo periodo de clases, fui al sanitario para enjuagarme la cara, estaba cansado y todavía me faltaba asistir a las clases de chino.

Al regresar al salón, tome mis cosas y mi dispuse a irme hasta que note un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel rojo con una cinta dorada, que tenía una nota pegada al centro de este, con mi nombre escrito en una hermosa caligrafía.

Y abrirlo, hasta que escuche la bocina del auto, lo guarde en mi maleta y me corriendo, deseando y esperando que el fisgón de plagg no me revisara el objeto, hasta que llegara a casa después de las clases.

* * *

besos a todos los que siguen el fic o lo leen amo sus reviews.

¡REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3 FOTOGRAFIAS Y PISTAS

hola a todos aquellos que leen este intento de historia, ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO LOGRE!, este el cap mas largo que he hecho, así que espero les agrade.

* * *

Al llegar a las ocho y media, pude recostarme en mi cama, el día de hoy no me fue también como había supuesto, ahora que me ponía a pensar un poco, era muy tonto de parte, pesar que encontrar a ladybug en todo París iba ser pan comido, no es que fuera pesimista, pero como la iba encontrar entre tantas chicas que habían, es cierto ella era única y especial, pero como lo iba lograr, si de por si habían momentos en los cuales no podía salir de su casa a causa de la sobre protección de su padre.

Me sentía frustrado e impotente, sino lo lograba estaría perdiendo la única oportunidad de estar al lado de la chica que me había robado el corazón, no había nada mas en mi cabeza, si la cara de tristeza y decepción que llegaría a poner si no descubría su identidad, hasta que recordé que aun no escuchaba la molesta voz de mi kwami, así que me levante de mi cama y me acerque a un sofá anaranjado cerca de mi televisor, ahí estaba mi maleta, la tome y la abrí.

Al abrirla, no pude evitar sonreír, en el fondo de la maleta estaba plagg durmiendo, estaba en acostado como lo que era un gato perezoso, tenía que admitirlo, a pesar de que plagg no era quien dice el mejor amigo o compañero mágico, era mi primer amigo de verdad, antes de que plagg llegara a mi vida, todo era gris y sin color, no tenía motivos para sonreír o menos tener a alguien en quien confiar, ya que sin plagg no me hubiera atrevido a intentar volver a ir a el instituto, y sobre todo no hubiera podido ser Chat Noir y sin él no hubiera conocido a my lady.

Tome la malea con cuidado y la coloque sobre la cama con cuidado, saque a plagg de ella y lo tome con suavidad, lo puse sobre la blanca almohada para solo verlo estirarse, creí que se iba a despertar pero después vi como se acurrucaba entre sus pequeños y negros brazos, tome la maleta y sentí algo de peso al tomarla, la abrí y vi el paquetito que había visto en mi escritorio en la mañana, lo tome y mi senté medio a recostado en la cama.

Observe bien el paquete, no era muy grande y tampoco era pesado, la pequeña tarjetita que estaba sobre de él, tenía mi nombre escrito en un color rosa, con una caligrafía muy bonita y clara, despegue la tarjeta y desate la cinta dorada que estaba sobre este, cuando lo abrí pude ver unas fotografías de distintos lugares en París, que no hubieran sido extraño si no conociera esos lugares, y mejor dicho sino pasara por esos lugares la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pase por cada una de ellas, hasta que llegue a una que me alarmo y sorprendió era una fotografía de mi Instituto, ¿quién me habría dado estas imágenes?, o lo que más importaba ¿Por qué me lo envió?, genial otro problema más que tener que lidiar.

Me removí en la cama y me acosté completamente con la fotografía sobre mi rostro dada vuelta, suspire profundamente y la fotografía se elevo un poco haciendo que yo entreabriera mis ojos, cuando los hice pegue un brinco y tome bruscamente la imagen, pude ver que detrás de ella había algo escrito:

 ** _A veces aquello que no le tomamos importancia, puede ser de mucha ayuda,_**

 ** _Si tú estas destinado a alguien, deberías buscar lo que tienen en común,_**

 ** _Porque si no tienen un destino común entonces que son._**

 ** _De. A quien debes encontrar_**

 ** _Para. Mi buscador felino_**

Al terminar de leer, sentí una alegría sorprendente dentro de mí, no me cabía la duda de quién era la persona que me había dado la fotografías, y en parte pistas, si lo que había comprendido no era incorrecto, esos lugares en las fotografías eran los que my lady visitaba con mayor frecuencia, era una nueva pieza al rompecabezas.

Gire mi cabeza cuando escuche un gran bostezo, plagg ya se había despertado, ya sentía raro que no se hubiera levantado aun, no por el agite que hice sino porque ya habían pasado unas horas y no había cenado, creo que no me equivocaba ya que cuando me di cuenta el ya estaba parado frente a mí.

Ohm, que esperas, no piensas alimentarme- me dijo mandonamente, algo que hizo qué yo tan solo bufe, creo que pensaba mejor del cuando estaba dormido.

Pero que humor, no puedes esperar hasta estar bien despierto para pedir comida, y después dices que yo soy un mentiroso cuando digo que eres que un glotón- le dije con diversión.

Tu deber es darme de comer, no debes de hablar solo alimentar, vamos, vamos,- dijo con desesperación y pude ver un toque de picardía en su mirada.

Después de darle de comer a plagg y notar que todo el queso que tenia para él en mi maleta ya se la había comido toda, me fui a dar un baño y luego a dormir, para descansar ya que mañana era sábado un día en el cual podía liberarme un poco y buscar a my lady.

Me desperté temprano y con muchas energías, Salí rápido de casa, excusándome que tenía un trabajo grupal importante de la escuela y que no quería hacerlo otro día para no atrasarme mañana con mis otros deberes, al parecer se creyeron todo el cuento, no les di tiempo para que preguntaran si me llevaban, así que corrí hacia la puerta y comencé a caminar.

La brisa era fresca y todos las personas alrededor portaban ropas abrigadas, después de todo era noviembre el aviso de que el invierno estaba pronto a llegar, veía las hojas caer, los niños y niñas jugar entre risas, los padres y los hijos, los ancianos dándole de comer a las aves tanto tenían una amena charla entre ellos, o ver a las parejas enamoradas verse compartir miradas o gestos afectuosos , al verlos me daban un poco de envidia, ya que me gustaría estar también al lado de la persona que amo, a veces desearía haber conocido a my lady antes, sin la máscara, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas, tal vez ahora estaríamos dándonos mimos o compartiendo el rato juntos en algún lugar de nuestra preferencia.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche una voz muy familiar mis espaldas.

* * *

bueno quiero decirles a todos los followers y los que me agregaron a sus favs que les agradezco su apoyo y que espero les guste la historia solo ocupo paciencia de su parte.

comenten, hagan sugerencias o criticas, después de todo aprender nos hace mejor no.

entonces...hasta la próxima, bye bye.


	4. Chapter 4 ENCUENTROS Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS

!NO CORRAS MANON¡, te caerás…..- pude reconocer la voz de mi amiga marinette, pero no pude prevenir lo que sucedió después, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, sentí como mi cuerpo era tacleado por uno más pequeño, supuse que era mari, sentí como mi espalda impactaba contra la dura y áspera acera, me quise levantar, pero solo moví mi rostro de un lado a otro ,y al abrir mis ojos me sentí mareado hasta que me pude acostumbrar a la luz, cuando pude ver con claridad me tope con el rostro de mi compañera de clase, sus ojos azules estaban abiertos como platos y su boca estaba formada en una mueca de sorpresa.

Estuvimos así por un rato, pude ver bien de cerca su rostro y sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules, y en su rostro si se era muy cuidadoso se podían distinguir unas pequeñas pecas en su nariz, mi corazón solo le pertenecía a ladybug, pero no podía negar que mi tierna compañera de clases era muy bonita.

Ella se puso de pie en un instante, a lo que yo reaccione también y me puse de pie, me sentía muy avergonzado por lo que había pasado, y pude ver que ella también estaba avergonzada ya que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso de seguro igual que el que yo tenía, estaba a punto de disculparme. Pero vi que por detrás de marinette se acercaba una pequeña niña de tez café y ojos de color miel, la niña tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y algunos raspones en sus piernas, me acordaba de esa niña, si mi memoria no fallaba una vez tuve una sesión de fotos junto con ella.

¡MARINETTE!, - dijo la pequeña, marinette se dio vuelta y se encontró con la niña, quien se abrazo al torso de esta.

Ves te dije que te caerías si corrías- dijo marinette mientras la tenía en sus brazos y miraba los raspones en sus rodillas, lo extraño era que no lo decía molesta sino en el tono más dulce que haya escuchado.

Lo... Sien…to- decía la pequeña entre sollozos de arrepentimiento, ella tan solo acariciaba su cabeza dándome la espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y coloco a la niña de regreso al suelo, vi como sus ojos eran puestos en mí.

Ahaha, hola Adrien, yo… lamento mucho lo que paso, a veces suelo ser muy distraída y no me fijo por donde voy- dijo marinette con note de vergüenza.

Tranquila, no tienes de que preocuparte, también tengo un poco de culpa estaba muy distraído- dije- además no paso nada grave o si?.

Supongo que no, qué tal si vienes conmigo y manon y te compensamos con algo en la panadería de mis padres- dijo ella, me parecía una gran propuesta, pero no debía desviarme de mi objetivo principal.

Yo, lo siento no puedo, que tal si me acompañan a dar una vuelta por el parque mejor,- dije con sincera sonrisa me era mejor si ellas venían conmigo así no me sentía mal y cumplía con mi objetivo.

Claro no hay problema, ¿cierto manon?,- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la niña, a lo que dijo que no había problema.

Qué tal si empezamos – les dije.

Comenzamos a caminar alrededor de todo el lugar, me fije cuidadosamente de cada detalle de ese lugar más de alguna pista había debe de a ver de my lady, en el trayecto vimos que había un hombre de baja estatura y un poco corpulento, con un carrito vendiendo algodones de azúcar, manon le pregunto a marinette si podían comprar uno, a lo que esta se giro y me pregunto.

No hay problema si nos esperas unos segundos ¿no?,- me pregunto ella.

Tranquila yo las espero acá- le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Vamos, vamos- dijo la niña jalando a marinette que no parecía muy convencida en dejarme solo.

Me quede viendo como ellas compraban el algodón de azúcar, cuando regresaron traían tres algodones de azúcar, dos de color rosa y uno color azul.

Ten- me dijo extendiéndome el algodón de azúcar color azul- te he visto muy distraído desde ayer en la escuela y quería saber qué es lo que te pasa- dijo con preocupación luego de que nos sentáramos en una banca cerca de ahí, mientras manon jugaba en los columpios del lugar.

La verdad es que me tomo por sorpresa ya me imaginaba lo deprimido que veía, pero esa no era la cosa extraña, y tampoco la pregunta, sino que fuera ella quien me lo preguntara, era mi amiga si, pero marinette y yo casi no cruzábamos palabra me era extraño a que ella me preguntara eso.

Tan solo suspire, la verdad no sabía que decirle o como decirle, no le podía decir _**" pues me siento así pues porque la chica que más amo en el mundo me ha dicho que me quiere pero no puedo estar con ella hasta descubrir quién es su forma civil, por cierto si ella es ladybug, oh y algo mas yo soy chat noir"**_ , pero no podía no contestarle, ella después de todo estaba preocupada por mí, y no eran muchas las personas que se preocupaban por mí realmente.

No sé cómo decírtelo- dije pensando en que manera decirle- veras es un poco complicado de entender, es sobre… mi gato, si mi gato.

¿Tu gato?- me pregunto, al parecer no estaba muy convencida de que eso era verdad, y no la culpo, después de todo no soy bueno para las mentiras, ¿que irónico no?- tranquilo sino me lo quieres decir no hay problema pero no me tienes que mentir- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- sabes a veces a aquello que mas amamos está más cerca de lo que pensamos.

Yo…..- ahora sí que no entendía nada, que era lo que intentaba dar a entender con eso, sabia mi problema o era mi imaginación.

Marinette se coloco de pie se estiro, y luego vio la hora en su reloj, al parecer se veía sorprendida.

Mira la hora es súper tarde, ¡manon es hora de irnos!,- dijo llamando a la niña- yo siento mucho lo de hoy Adrien y recuerda lo que te dije, si algún día me lo quieres contar ahí estaré, pero ahora me voy ya es tarde y pronto vendrán recoger a manon.

Aquí estoy marinette, ¿ya nos tenemos ir?, no nos podemos quedar un rato mas- dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito, marinette se mordió el labio inferior y cerro sus ojos.

No manon sabes que no podemos así que mejor vámonos pronto llegaran a casa por ti- dijo tomándole la mano,- Vamos manon despídete de Adrien ,- la niña levanto la mano de manera forzada y se despidió- nos vemos Adrien, hasta el lunes-dijo con una sonrisa.

Nos vemos marinette, ve con cuidado- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, vi como empezaba a caminar, y se detenía, y se daba la vuelta en mi dirección.

¡OH Y ADRIEN, TEN SUERTE!,- Dijo para después salir corriendo jalando a manon, que era lo que pasaba, no podía creerlo, y ahora no me cavia duda.

Marinette sabía que yo era Chat noir y lo más seguro que también sabía todo del asunto de my lady, pero ahí no acababa el problema, lo mas catastrófico ahí era como lo sabía.

Genial ahora hay otra cosa por la tener que quebrarme la cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5 ESCABULLIDAS Y IDEAS

ok HOLA (si estoy viva), siento actualizar hasta ahora, pero la escuela me tiene super concentrada en ella, los exámenes y esto y lo otro, pero bueno, me he tomado un poco de mi tiempo y les traje la actualización, ya mucho de hablar. espero les guste.. º-º

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, esa mañana era el comienzo de mi vieja rutina agotadora, ya que después de desayunar fui a mi primera sesión de fotos, era un poco tedioso tener que fingir una sonrisa o tener que ponerme esos molestos atuendos que mi padre diseñaba , pero después de todo valía la pena si después podía ir a el instituto, en parte debía de estar muy agradecido con mi padre, ya que habían muchas personas que desearían darles a sus hijos tales condiciones de vida, a pesar de todo y de la manera de ser de mi padre se que él me quiere.

Pude respirar tranquilo cuando me dejaron en el instituto, acababa de terminar de dar el ultimo paso en las escalerillas de la entrada cuando casi se me sale el corazón, tan solo gire sobre mí mismo y corrí lo más rápido que pude, cual alma que lleva el diablo.

Hace poco no recordaba lo que había sucedido el día anterior con marinette en el parque, hasta que la vi en la entrada, hablando animadamente con quien suponía era alya, si mis teorías del otro día no eran equivocadas, marinette sabia mi identidad como chat noir, y si no me equivocaba también sabía lo de ladybug.

Cada que lo pensaba se me hacia mas ilógico o irreal, como es que marinette se pudo enterar de tal secreto.

Hey niño cambia esa cara que te cargas ni que la chica fuera un fantasma para que te hayas asustado de esa forma- dijo mi molesto kwami, saliendo del bolsillo de mi camiseta.

Jajaja, muy gracioso plagg,- dije amargamente, pero luego baje mi rostro al sentir mis mejillas enrojecer- solo es que no sé qué decirle, ¿me va preguntar algo?, o más bien que le voy a responder.

Levante mi rostro con enojo al ver a plagg reírse a carcajadas, tomando con sus pequeñas manos su barriga y al mismo tiempo secándose las lágrimas que se le salían a causa de tanto reírse.

Y bien, ya terminaste- la dije arqueando mis cejas con molestia.

No mires así niño, es que la chica solo te menciono algo y tu ya estas así de paranoico, no sabes si realmente ella conoce que tu eres chat noir-dijo el

Habían momentos en los cuales plagg me podía llegar a sorprender, era cierto marinette solo había mencionado algo no era que tuviera que ver necesariamente con mi alterego, y lo mejor era preguntarle "indirectamente" si ella lo sabía.

Escuche sonar la primera campanada por ingresar a la primera clase, al llegar a el salón mire alrededor y me fije que por rara razón nino no estaba en nuestro habitual asiento, de seguro estaba enfermo ya que nino no solía faltar.

ADRIEN!- levante mi vista y vi a marinette saludándome con su mano y con una sonrisa.

Hola marinette –dije alegre pero a la vez nervioso, la cierto es que de por si era raro ver a marinette de esa manera liberada conmigo, si eso era poco todavía estaba ese otro problema.

Tome asiento al escuchar la puerta abrirse, la profesora Bustier se paro enfrente de nosotros con su típica sonrisa.

Buenos días a todos, espero hayan tenido un buen fin de semana-dijo la profesora Bustier – Ya que como algunos ya lo saben, en la escuela tendremos un pequeño festival, el mismo que tenemos cada año para recaudar fondos para la excursión anual, pero también tengo un dato muy importante, tendremos la compañía de un compañero nuevo, se que ya vamos a mitad del segundo bimestre pero siempre es bueno hacer amigos, bueno..., vamos pasa adelante Christopher.

Frente a nosotros apareció un chico alto, cabello naranja y ojos marrones, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul, una camiseta blanca y una sudadera color gris, la verdad es que era raro que a mitad de año llegara un nuevo alumno, se notaba que el chico no era para nada tímido ya que el escuchaba lo que la maestra le decía y solo asentía mientras sonreía y saludaba con la mano a todos en el salón.

Bueno espero que sean amables y lo ayuden a adaptarse rápidamente,-dijo viéndonos con una sonrisa,- Christopher por qué no te sientas junto a Adrien por mientras conseguimos la nueva banca para ti,-le dijo a él.

El chico tomo asiento junto a mí y coloco su maleta sobre la mesa, se dio vuelta y extendió su mano hacia mí.

Hola, me llamo Christopher Bellami, tú te llamas Adrien ¿no?- dijo con mucha alegría e entusiasmo.

Hola Christopher, estas en lo cierto, me llamo Adrien, Adrien Agreste, un gusto en conocerte- dije de la misma manera mientras estrechaba su mano en forma de saludo.

Muy bien qué tal si comenzamos decidiendo las ideas para el festival-dijo la profesora parándose frente al pizarrón- su compañera marinette tendrá el deber como representante del curso de organizar nuestro kiosco, pero claro todos tendrán que ayudar,- dijo ella- muy bien marinette acércate y comienza con las preguntas.

Marinette se levanto y tomo lugar junto a la profesora Bustier, la verdad es que esto era muy emocionante, el año pasado no pude participar porque tuve un viaje a América solo espero que mi padre no lo llegue a arruinar de nuevo.

Muy bien chicos, que tal si hacemos esto, como la opinión de todos es importante, cada uno dirá lo que desea que se haga en el festival, las escribiremos en el pizarrón y después haremos votaciones para saber cual haremos.-dijo ella con mucho entusiasmo.

La verdad es que no había pensado nada especial para el festival, y por el ambiente se notaba que todos estaban muy ansiosos por exponer sus ideas.

* * *

Después de que todos aportáramos nuestras ideas y marinette terminara de colocar las ideas en pizarrón, se dio le vuelta y nos leyó todos lo que habíamos dicho.

Estas son las ideas-dijo ella- presten atención a cada una.

 _Sabrina: un kiosco de joyas._

 _Chloe: un kiosco de suvenires de ella misma._

 _Mylene: un karaoke._

 _Alix: un kiosco de deportes._

 _Kim: un kiosco de deportes (-.-)_

 _Max: de un museo._

 _Rosita: un kiosco de fotografías._

 _Juleka: una casa embrujada._

 _Nathaniel: una casa de arte._

 _Iván: venta de pines._

 _Alya: un puesto de dulces._

 _Christopher: puesto de animales (¿?)_

 _Adrien: cafetería con temática de sumarais ._

 _Marinette: teatro musical._

* * *

Después terminamos de votar, y la idea de Juleka fue la que gano, sonaba muy divertido hacer una casa embrujada, sería algo en lo cual todos podríamos participar.

Ok ya que por mayoría de votos gano la idea de Juleka, la haremos, muy bien, espero que piensen en sus disfraces y de la manera en la que podamos decorar el salón para el evento-dijo la profesora Bustier.

Cuando la última campana sonó, todos empezaron a levantarse y tomar sus cosas, yo hice lo mismo y tome mis cosas y Salí del salón, al llegar afuera pude ver a marinette y a Christopher hablando en la entrada de la escuela.

El se fue y se despidió de ella con movimiento de mano, una sonrisa y un guiño, este era mi momento, tenía que aclarar las cosas con marinette, o lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer.

Bueno o eso se suponía que iba hacer, cuando escuche y vi a muchas personas correr y gritar asustados.

Un akuma, después tendría que hablar con marinette, hawkmoth de nuevo había hecho de las suyas y my lady me necesitaba.

tal vez ella sabia algo sobre lo de marinette, valía la pena intentar.

* * *

les gusto o lo detestaron, haganmelo lo saber en review, nos leemos en el proximo cap...

apropósito ¿ya vieron el episodio de navidad?, háganme saber que pensaron del capitulo siiii.

ahora si, BYE BYE.


	6. Chapter 6 PROBLEMA GATUNO

Salí disparado para poder encontrar un lugar en el cual poderme transformarme, corrí por todos lados y apresurado ya que todos estaban alarmados y con miedo, y al parecer su lugar favorito para refugiarse eran los callejones el lugar en donde justamente yo ocupaba para poder hacer mi transformación.

Lo peor de todo es que era capaz de ver todo aquello, las personas ir y venir, pero no había ni señas del akuma, esperaba encontrar pronto un lugar.

Recorrí todo el lugar, hasta llegar cerca del parque, pude ver un contenedor de basura junto a un árbol, el cual para mi suerte, no estaba transitado por tanta gente.

Y bien niño, que estas esperando, si no te apresuras no te podrás transformar- dijo plagg, despejando toda duda que tuviera. Me acerque y fui detrás del árbol.

PLAGG LAS GA…-

ADRIEN!- pude ver a Christopher corriendo hacia a mí con un gesto de preocupación y angustia en su rostro, de seguro la misma que yo tenía también en estos momentos.

CHRISTOPHER!- intente simular un poco mi desesperación, después de todo el tiempo estaba encontrar de mi, y el akuma no se iba detener sus planes solo porque yo no podía transformarme.

Siento haberte asustado, lo que pasa es..., bueno veras..., vi un tipo algo raro cerca de aquí,la gente se esta poniendo muy rara también, convirtiéndose en estatuas o algo así, ¿sabes que está pasando?- Christopher estaba asustado, y en parte tenía razón ya que tan solo tenía ¿una semana? De llegar y ya estaba alrededor de tantos desastres, pero el ya me había dado una pista no muy detallada ni exacta del poder del akuma, eres más de lo yo sabía.

Si bueno me imagino que debiste haberte asustado, ya que no llevas mucho tiempo en París, pero no debes preocuparte estos casos siempre se resuelven, tan solo debes buscar un lugar donde refugiarte- dije esperando que me hiciera caso y se fuera hacia su casa.

Si no te preocupes, la verdad es que no estoy asustado, de todas maneras me tengo que ir a casa, creo que deberías irte a tu casa también, bueno creo en ti y que esta locura acabara pronto, y que mañana podremos vernos en la escuela- dijo él con lo último en tono de broma, aunque para mí no era nada de chiste ya que el tiempo seguía corriendo- Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Agito su mano en señal de despedida mientras corría, como no tenia más tiempo que perder me volví a ocultar detrás del árbol, y abrí mi maletín para que plagg pudiera salir.

En cuanto salió lo vi riéndose a carcajadas, plagg era en cierto modo inexplicable, pero habían momentos en los cuales me preocupaba. Y en otro momento le hubiera preguntado que la pasaba pero no era momento.

¡PLAGG LAS GARRAS!

* * *

Mientras corría sobre los tejados a toda velocidad, sentía mayor la preocupación, cada segundo era un segundo en el cual podía suceder algo, ladybug me preocupaba.

Al llegar cerca del teatro, pude ver a un hombre alto, de figura imponente y musculosa, con tatuajes en ambos hombros, con un taparrabos hecho con hojas de palmera y su cara cubierta por una gigantesca mascara de madera.

Con el bastón que llevaba en su mano me pude dar cuenta como podía petrificar a las personas, tan solo apuntaba a cualquier persona, animal y cosa, para que estos después fueran envueltos en una luz marrón.

Hey tu, no crees que se te olvidaron tus pantalones- puede que no era momento de hacer bromas de ese tipo pero eran mi estilo de "entablar" una conversación con los akumas.

Esquive con la ayuda de mi bastón, el rayo que venía dirigido hacia mí, my lady no estaba aquí, y se me hacia raro ya que mayormente ella era la primera en llegar y yo siempre la hacía esperar por mucho tiempo, pero esperaba su típico regaño el día de hoy, extrañamente no había llegado todavía. Ahora tenía que pensar la manera de distraer al akuma, para poder llamar y ubicar a my lady.

Mi plan estaba listo, garras a la obra.

* * *

 _hola como están?, yo mejor que antes pero acá estoy, quería disculparme por lo tarde y corto de este capitulo, pero no se preocupen es corto por una razón, que en el próximo descubrirán (si es que alguien sigue interesado en esta historia)._

 _okay algo mas... ¡así!, como compensatorio y regalo atrasado, haré un mini test, y el ganador recibirá un fic de cualquier fandom ( si aunque no me guste ese fandom y ni conozca de que se trata), y cualquier tipo de pareja, para ser ganador debe contestar bien las siguientes preguntas:_

 **¿cual es mi anime favorito, o serie favorita?**

 **¿mi ship favorito de miraculous ladybug?**

 **¿mi opening de anime favorito?**

 **y por ultimo... ¿de que anime haré un fic o adaptación de miraculous ladybug próximamente?**

 _muy bien eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, este chapter si les gusto review y si no también, si siguen ahí HOLA y si no también HOLA._

 _eso es todo, BYE, BYE_


End file.
